Voices
by Hakai-sama
Summary: Naruto hears voices, or, more of, one voice. Kyuubi. But his eyes and thoughts will always belong to one person. SasuNaru, angst, rated M for a reason.


**Voices**

**Summary:** Naruto hears voices, or, more of, one voice. Kyuubi. But his eyes and thoughts will always belong to one person.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own this shit.

**Warning:** It's dark angst, there's cutting, yaoi, pole dancing, nyah.

**A/N:** Meow.

-Hakai-sama

**-0-:-0-**

Shut up. Just shut up already.

_I don't lie, Naruto. You know that._

They aren't weird; I don't give a damn about what the hell you say.

_Heh. You'd find better friends at a strip bar…oh wait! That's where you met them!_

Shut. The. Fuck. Up!

_Maybe they're just friends with you 'cuz they like your ass._

Shut up!

_That wouldn't be surprising. You are dating one of them, after all._

STOP!

"Naruto? You…okay?"

I stiffened. He can't know; he'd hate me for forever.

_They all hate you. Bitches of friends, aren't they?_

I hate you-shut the fuck up!

"I-I'm fine. Just excited, you know?"

"For what? Study hall?"

"Haha, very funny Sasuke. Aren't we gonna watch a movie at Hinata and Neji's?"

"…Were you listening? Sakura has homework."

"Oh."

"Naruto, are you sure you're okay? You don't look well-maybe you shouldn't work tonight."

"N-no! I'll be fine! Besides, I need the money."

"Naruto, if you ever need anything, I can pay for it. My family has money, you don't need to worry, okay?"

"I can't do that! I'd feel too bad!"

"So being a prostitute makes you feel better?"

I turned my face away from him, veiling the assembling tears.

_Hah! Just like I said, they all hate you-they just want to be in your ass!_

"…sorry, Naru-chan. How about I come with you tonight and buy your 'services'? We can just hang out, unless you feel horny. Which I am totally okay with."

_See! He just wants your ass! You've got some friends, boy! Sluts and whores, all of 'em!_

Fuck off, Kyuubi.

"…I think…I might skip tonight. I need to catch up on sleep."

I lied. And I knew Sasuke could tell.

"Fine. I'll stay with you until then."

"I want to be alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"…Naru-chan, I'm just trying to help. I don't…I just…I don't know what I'd do if…that…ever happened again. Please, just…don't!"

Sasuke clenched my shoulders, entreating me. His tone leaked an air of doubt and fear.

"Promise me. Promise me, Naruto, that you won't."

My expression turned morose, my smile forged as it beamed at him, reeking forged optimism.

"Of course not, Sasu-chan! If I get all my work done, I'll visit you in your room." I ambulated a step closer to my boyfriend, delving my hand into his pants. "You really don't need to pay for…service…you know…I'll do it for free if it's with you."

Sasuke's adam's apple bobbed, a tent appearing in his pants. However, I only smiled and gamboled off, waving as I left him alone in the driveway of the dorm.

_You're such a slut-no wonder you have so many friends!_

Fuck off, Damnit!

Digitigrading up the stairs, I alighted in front of my door. Forcing the ossified ingress open, I stumped in and flung it closed.

Damn. Damn!

_You should just go to the club, get drunk, and sleep with a bunch of dicks. That's more your style anyways, isn't it? Get gang-raped and tied up as a sex toy, then sold to a club with no escape. Hah! You're so pathetic. All of those 'friends' you surround yourself with always cover for you, and someday, they're gonna stop. They're gonna say 'fucking him isn't worth this shit' and leave you. Since you're such a cuntslut. You should go die already._

FUCK OFF!

I jerked the top drawer open, fumbling for it. I needed it. Badly.

_Gonna bleed? Hah, how pathetically like you. More pain to escape the pain. You like it like that, don't you?_

As I uncapped the top, my hands shuddered in trepidation. It's not like cutting was impervious. There's always, always a possibility of the venture taking a turn for the worse.

I popped a blade out, holding it in my quivering hands. One, two, breathe, one, two, breathe.

Cut.

Cut.

Cut.

The sanguine fluid percolated out of the laceration, staining the clean floor.

Cut.

Cut.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

More fluid.

More anguish.

More sorrow.

More life.

Drip, drip, dripping away.

"Naruto? Naruto, are you there? I'm coming in…"

The door cracked open, and Naruto looked up with anguish.

"…Sasuke…"

"NARUTO!"

-0-:Three Days Later:-0-

_Damn fucking perverts throwing money like it's raining. All for you, ya' little fuck slut. All for you and your asshole._

As I danced up and down the pole, I closed my eyes, wishing, pushing Kyuubi away.

Fuck off, ya damn fox. I'm working at the moment.

_Heh, so little sluts like you do like this type of job? Cunt whore._

I gazed out over the crowd until my eyes met with one other, sitting calmly in the back, arms crossed with a smirk on his face. The same exact way he looked the first time I met him.

Yeah, Kyuubi. As a matter of fact, I think I do.

He didn't speak anymore after that.


End file.
